


I Don't Dance

by EgregiousEgret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgregiousEgret/pseuds/EgregiousEgret
Summary: Dean and Cas go to drink away a particularly rough hunt. With the help of some good music and a bit of whiskey, Dean is forced to admit his feelings.





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my works anywhere. I hope you enjoy and if you do, please let me know! I live off of praise ;)  
> Inspired by Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance" and Dean's wonderful performance of "All Out of Love" by Air Supply.

Dean sat at the bar, head in his hands while he waited for his next shot of Jack’s. He was already feeling a bit of a buzz, but it definitely wasn’t enough after the day that he had had. The place was a little too crowded for his mood, but what else could he expect? It was a Saturday, after all, and anyways, hadn’t just about everything gone wrong today that could? Baby got trashed, Sam was back at the motel sleeping off his injuries and Cas… well, Dean wasn’t sure that he could deal with Cas having any more close calls like that. He hadn’t seemed to clue in that he wasn’t invincible anymore, that being human also meant being vulnerable and fragile. Dean still wasn’t sure what on earth was going on in Cas’ mind to make him think it would be a good idea to jump between him and that vampire. He tipped his glass back, tapping it on the bar for another.

“I’ll get that next one for you if you promise me a dance, pretty boy,” a smooth voice tempted from behind him.

Dean turned around to see a woman leaning over him, her plaid shirt undone a button too low with black hair curling tightly over her ears and around her neck. He noticed Castiel stalking towards the bar, making his way back from the washroom with his brow furrowed.

“Hun, it’s gonna take a few more than one to get me on that floor. I don’t dance.”

The woman eyed Castiel with a raised brow before responding. “Uh huh. Cuz’ that’s your only problem with me getting you a drink”.

Cas quickly filled her place, breath tickling Dean’s neck as he signalled the bartender for his own drink. His hand brushed against Dean’s arm as he lifted the bottle to his lips, licking a few amber drops from them slowly and relishing in the slight bob Dean’s adam’s apple gave as Cas’ tongue slicked his lips. Cas turned his mouth to the other man’s ear and suggested that they move together to the dance floor. This finally broke Dean’s silence.

“Dude, personal space! We’ve talked about this. And like I told that lady, I don’t dance”.

Cas stepped back abruptly, face downcast with the rejection. One of the things he had noticed about having fallen was that, as a human, alcohol made him very sensitive and sad. He was just happy that he wasn’t drunk enough to start crying about it. That was one thing that he didn’t need to explain to Dean; why would he cry over such a stupid thing as the other man’s refusal to dance?

“That said,” Dean added in a softer voice, “I wasn’t really interested anyways. I probably would have told her that even if I loved dancing”.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure why he had added that part, he was just pleased that Cas had stopped frowning quite so hard after he had said it. They each downed another drink and Dean was feeling pleasantly warm and buzzed by the time he settled their tab and suggested they head back to the motel and check on Sam. They were just about to reach the door when the opening notes of a song from the jukebox had Castiel freeze, grabbing onto Dean’s arm with a wide grin across his face. Dean recognized the song, he was embarrassed to admit how much he loved it. Castiel, apparently, was not embarrassed by it at all.

“Come on Dean, we have to wait for this song! I love it so, so, so much. Please?”

Dean grunted his approval, surprised that someone had chosen Air Supply in this joint. Must have been some guy that drug his girlfriend along to the bar and was trying to prove it was romantic or something. He looked over at Cas, who was mouthing along to the first verse, eyes closed as he swayed in time with the beat. He was only slightly unsteady, a testament to how quickly he was getting used to alcohol. Dean’s heart melted at the sight and he felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch his fallen angle. He took a deep breath before stepping in and grabbing around the small of Cas’ back, pressing in close before starting to move both of them in a tight circle. Castiel automatically wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck, tangling his fingers in the short, light brown hair. Dean lowered his head to Cas’, nuzzling his ear slightly before quietly singing along.

_I’m all out of love,_

_I’m so lost without you,_

_I know you were right believing for so long._

_I’m all out of love,_

_what am I without you,_

_I can’t be too late to say that I was so wrong._

As the final chords faded away into something joltingly hard and loud, Cas slowly dropped his hands from Dean’s neck, sliding his fingers down strong biceps and sensitive sides before coming to rest on Dean’s hips, leaving the two in a kind of embrace for a moment. Dean leaned his head in for a second, brushing a barely-there kiss to the soft skin under Cas’ ear before pulling back and leading Cas towards the door.

They didn’t speak in the car. Castiel knew that Dean preferred not to discuss his feelings, especially when he had not been forewarned and given time to prepare. Dean didn’t want to upset his relationship with his best (and only consistent) friend. So, they sat quietly. Dean shifted through the stations on his radio, looking for something softer than his usual rock. He landed on a country station because, hey, it was good music and it fit his mood a little better. The steel guitar of one song faded into the gentle beat of a love song, a romantic one about a guy that would do whatever his love wanted, even dance. Dean blew an amused snort out of his nose, causing Cas to glance over and notice a faint blush spreading up Dean’s neck and into his cheeks. He stared at the reddened man longer than would be comfortable for most, only looking away when the song ended.

“Dean…” Cas began softly before being interrupted by Dean swerving to the side of the road and killing the engine while exclaiming “screw it” to himself. Staring straight ahead, Dean sat motionless with his hands still gripping the wheel.

“Cas, man, you know we’ve got a good friendship, right?” he started, continuing without waiting for a response, “But you also know we have a profound bond or whatever, I mean you and Sammy are friends too but it’s different. You know that”. Castiel nodded, confused as to where Dean was trying to go with this conversation and why he had felt the sudden need to pull over. “Good. Okay. Uh… jeez, Cas, this is hard. I just… let me get my thoughts together again.” Dean rubbed between his eyes with one hand. His gaze wandered for a minute, sitting on anything other than the man in his passenger seat before settling on an old stain in the carpet. “You know what? I got it. The song that was just playing, where the guy would dance with that one chick? You’re the chick.” Castiel blinked at that, still unsure what Dean was trying to get out. “Damn it Cas. You’re _my_ chick. The chick I’d do anything for, get all sappy and crap and dance and whatever. I mean, not that you’re a chick but like, y’know…” he trailed off, still unwilling to make eye contact with Cas.

“You’re my… chick… too, Dean. I love you too”.

Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief. “Alright Cas. Just don’t tell Sam you called me a chick, I’d never hear the end of it”. His chuckle faded into an awkward silence for a few moments. Cas broke it by leaning into Dean and pressing his lips to the corner of the other man’s lips. Dean turned his face, suppressing his grin before kissing Cas straight on. Castiel deepened the kiss, exploring Dean’s mouth with his tongue and his body with his hands. Dean enjoyed the attention, moaning quietly into Cas’ mouth. Cas drew back to breath and then leaned back in by Dean’s ear.

“Come on, Dean, let’s head back to the motel,” he panted. Dean gave an eager wink before flipping the ignition back on.

“And all because I don’t dance” he mused to himself.


End file.
